White Within
by Precision brake
Summary: During the Turbo time period. Tommy goes to talk to Kimberly about the letter. Awesomeness follows :-)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Katherine but I can't do this anymore," Tommy admitted apologetically.

"That's okay I understand," said Kat

"I have to go talk to Kimberly," Tommy said as his sad expression deepened. Kat's eyes widened as he said that.

"Why would you put yourself through that?" Kat asked, confused.

"I thought you understood!" Tommy said frustrated.

"I do understand! Whether I'm your girlfriend, or just your friend, that still involves me being your friend! I just want to help, " Kat said confidently.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to go see her. "

"Then at least let someone go with you, in case something goes wrong," she insisted.

"Like who?" Tommy asked.

"Well I would offer to go, but that would be awkward. How about Jase?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tommy, are you crazy?!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, we've been over this," Tommy replied calmly.

"I know Tommy, but-" Jason was cut off by a loud, but friendly bark.

"The dog's right," Tommy said, quickly taking advantage of the bark. "We have 39 and a half hours to go, you've brought this up 6 times in the last 30 minutes! Give me a break! I can't take this all the way to Florida!"

"Then maybe we should have stayed in Angel Grove!" Jason retorted.

Tommy let out a sigh as the dog growled at Jason.

"Why did I buy that dog for Em?" Jason sighed.

"Are you kidding? She's gonna love him!" Tommy replied laughing.

"I really hate you sometimes." Jason said annoyed.

"Why thank you." Tommy replied chuckling.

"I really need to know, why are you putting yourself through this?" Jason asked curiously.

"Because I love her. I thought that was kind of obvious, but Kat said the same thing." Tommy said kind of annoyed.

"I understand why Kat said that, Tommy," Jason replied.

"Are you going to be this annoying the whole trip?" Tommy asked still slightly annoyed.

"Depends."

"Oh?"

"Are you gonna turn and head back to Angel Grove?"

"Only in your dreams, Goldy," Tommy replied with a smirk.

"Then... yeah... the **_ENTIRE..._** way there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

Tommy and Jason pulled into a driveway of a simply gorgeous house so simple but it was still beautiful.

"Tommy I should go in with you," Jason suggested with concern.

"No, Jason. I need to do this alone." Tommy answered sincerely. Tommy got out of the car and walked up to the door, then he knocked on the Raven colored door as soon as the door opened he saw two familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice to see you again Kim," Tommy greeted shyly.

"Hi Tommy how's Kat?" Kimberly Shyly asked.

"She's fine, but we broke up yesterday," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," Kimberly apologized.

"It's okay, in fact I was the one who broke up with her," Tommy replied calmly.

"What happened Tommy?" Kim asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about that, I just need to talk to you if you have any time to spare," Tommy stated calmly.

"Sure come on in. Would you like anything to drink?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"No thank you," Tommy replied with a hint of fear in his voice because half of him expected Kim to say she was busy and he needed to come back another time, but even if she did say that he needed to talk to her.

"Alright... then what did you want two talk to me about, Tommy?" Kim asked a little more nervous.

"Honestly this is hard for me even to talk about, but I need to know, could you please read this letter?" Tommy asked.

"Why?" Kimberly asked suspiciously.

"Please, Kim, just read it," Tommy begged.

"Okay who is it from?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"You," Tommy replied calmly.

"Uh... okay who was it to?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Me," Tommy stated simply.

"Tommy, what is this a prank? You want me to read a letter I wrote to you?" Kimberly asked frustrated.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up, minus the prank part," Tommy replied simply.

"Fine," Kimberly said in frustration.

"As soon as Kim started reading she started crying," the letter was so awful! She would never say anything like this to Tommy, or even just write it. The letter was simply awful, she could never write such a thing to anyone... like... ever. Tommy's eyes focused on the tears coming down Kim's face and a sharp pain went right through his side. She didn't write this letter, did she? Honestly it didn't sound like her, but it was her handwriting by the looks of it. He didn't think she wrote it, but who would write something like that. He decided to focus on one question.

"Kim did you write that letter?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Kimberly started crying more. "Tommy I would never write something like this especially to you! You know that, right?" He could barely hear what her she was saying through her sobs, but he heard enough.

"It's okay, Kim. It's not your fault," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Handsome," Kimberly said with obvious emotion in her voice.

"Right back at you beautiful," Tommy replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning," Tommy immediately greeted Kimberly's father as he walked in the room. Mr. Hart and Mr. Hart said "You know, Kimberly, I've always liked him," and that made Kimberly tears get replaced with laughter

"Yeah, he is pretty great, isn't he," Kimberly replied laughing.

"Alright I already know what you're going to do so go ahead and do it, just don't forget to come by on Christmas. Oh, and if he's not, busy bring Tommy, because I still really like him," Mr. Hart said with a smile on his face.

"Really Dad?" Kimberly asked excited.

"Of course! I can't keep you from your true love much longer, and at least he's is someone I like and trust, but as I said don't forget Christmas!"

"Okay then, I won't!" Kimberly replied, still very excited.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Tommy asked, kind of confused.

"I'm coming back to Angel Grove. Since you're already here I was wondering if I could pack my bags and just go with you. Is that's okay?" Kimberly asked very enthusiastically.

"Of course you can come with me, but there's not a lot of room we got a dachshund plus Jason in the car," Tommy replied.

"That's fine Tommy. Wait did you say dachshund? I love dachshunds, they're absolutely adorable!Oh, and Dad remind me to leave some of my stuff here because I might be visiting more than you think, and thank you Dad."

"Oh and Tommy don't hurt her or I'll be forced to beat you up and stuff. Oh who am I kidding you'd never hurt her, I can tell. That's why I like you so much, and you're polite," Mr. Hart said.

"Thank you, Sir," Tommy replied.

Kimberly went to her room and started packing her bags. As she was packing, she thought about how awesome her dad was being about this. Shortly after that Tommy and her father came in and asked if she needed any help packing her bags.

"No, thank you, I'm good," she replied.

Then she thought about how awesome it would be to help the Power Rangers again. Sure she's not going to be a ranger again, but at least she would get to help them, and she could be with her boyfriend. This time the stupid letter couldn't get in the way! She was pretty sure she knew who wrote the letter, his name was Han Chang and he liked her for awhile. He was attacked by a great white shark though, and was killed. Judging from the date of the letter, he died not long after he wrote the letter. Talk about bad karma you write a letter that says something horrible in someone else's handwriting which is also forging and sending it to someone they really care about, I guess you die, and I guess he had it coming to him. She was almost finished packing when Tommy entered.

"Someone wants to say hi," he told her, and Jason rushed in and hugged her.

"Long time no see Kim. You ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Almost," Kimberly replied, quickly, forgetting what what she was thinking about. "It's good to see you Jason," she said, realizing she had not greeted him properly, considering they were old friends.

"And... done," Kimberly announced once she had finished packing.

"Awesome your gonna love Chigger," Jason said with a grin.

"Who's Chigger?" Kimberly asked.

"He's a dog I got for Emily,"

"Who's this Emily? Is she your girlfriend?" Kimberly asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact she is." Jason stated proudly. Kimberly just chuckled and so did Tommy.

"What?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Oh, classic Jason," Kimberly said still chuckling, though it had grown into more of a laugh then a chuckle.

"Let's just go to the car," Jason said in aggravation at the two other teens laughing at him, which just made them laugh louder. When Jason finally got them out the door, Kimberly said bye to her dad, and they got in the car and headed back to Angel Grove.

"You're right, Chigger is adorable and I already love him," Kimberly said laughing, due to the puppy licking her face.

"Great, another person Chigger likes more than me," Jason sighed. Tommy and Kimberly couldn't help but laugh. "We have 15 hours left to get home, so can we all just be quiet?"

"Sorry Buddy, but I asked you to go on this trip and you agreed, and the chances of us being quiet for 15 hours are not big. There's no way I can stop laughing at you.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jason replied annoyed.

so I'm obviously not going to be able to be a Power Ranger when I come back but I can still help you guys right Kim asked.

well Billy did it when we were Zeo Rangers so I don't exactly see why not Tommy replied.

awesome Kimberly said.

"Cool, you two lovebirds are back together I knew that letter was fake," Jason stated.

Tommy and Kim started to blush madly after that sentence "What? Why do you think we're back together?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly I see it on Tommy's face he's obviously happy which means this trip wasn't a waste of time like I thought it would be, it's obvious that you two are back together." Jason said chuckling.

Tommy thought about how adorable Kim was being. Messing around with Jason like that was hilarious, but Jason had made a come back, and it was one that kind of surprised Tommy and made him blush... a lot. Did he seriously just say that it was easy to tell from the happy look on his face that they were back together, it was true but he was still surprised to hear it from Jason.

 **time skip**

 **At the command center:**

"Good to see you again, Kimberly," Zordon greeted her with a smile.

"I'm glad to be back," Kimberly replied with a grin.

"So, I hear you still want to help the Power Rangers,"

"Of course, Zordon!" Kimberly replied with a smile.

"Kimberly you may still be able to help the Power Rangers, but you will not be able to be a Power Ranger anymore. All of the spots are taken," Zordon informed her, full of sorrow.

"I know, Zordon," replied with as much sorrow as Zordon did.

 **A/N: hope you liked it Shout out two a wonderful review from toxic Wednesday**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **2 Weeks After Kimberly's Return...**

Kimberly's eyes flew open, she was in a dark, mysterious, cave. The cave suddenly started to grow brighter, until it was a solid color of white, that could make anyone's eyes burn, as if they'd been thrown into the sun! She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. A shadow appeared, and move slowly towards her, inching closer and closer. As it came closer, she realized that it was Tommy. No! Not Tommy, but it was the White Ranger. How was that possible? Those powers were made specifically for Tommy. How could anyone else have them?

"Welcome... to the Chamber of Light," a woman's voice spoke from inside the suit. Eerie, and emotionless. "to pass this point, you must fight to survive. It will not be easy, but the only way out... is to go further in. Pick one weapon from your past, it will be granted to you for this test. If you pass, you may keep it... along with a new power. If you must blink... do it now!"

"Power Bow!" Kimberly called as the White Ranger lunged at her. She ducked and rolled to the side. Then, she leapt into the air and into a back flip, landing on her opponent's shoulders, effectively pushing her down long enough to jump back and notch an arrow. Kimberly fired the arrow, it landed a couple millimeters away from the ranger.

"That was a warning shot!"

"This is a test. It won't end with you warning me. It will end when you have defeated me! At least, you'd better hope that's how it ends. You may take your leave when you've earned it."

"So be it! Treasure these moments, for they shall be your last!" Kimberly said and determination.

"So shall we get on with my Doom then or are we going to be here all day?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice. This had been the first emotion she showed to Kimberly.

"Then let the battle begin!" Kimberly said moving into a fighting stance while smirking.

Kimberly lept into the air, jumping from ledge to ledge, firing her Power Bow at the person in the White Ranger suit again and again. Everyone knew Kim was an incredible gymnast, but what they didn't know was that while she was in Florida she started, and finished parkour training! She was so fast that the ranger in the white suit could hardly see her! She stopped in one place in continuously fired her Power Bow, she was grabbing and shooting arrows so rapidly that her arm just looked like a blur! The White Ranger was blocking her as best she could, but the she started to get tired, she couldn't keep this up for much longer. Kimberley's speed was incredible!The Council of the Chamber Light had chosen wisley in picking her to be the next White Ranger but she wasn't done fighting Kimberly yet, she had to make sure that she was the one. all the sudden the White Ranger leaped into the air and threw Saba right at Kimberly! Instead of getting out of the way or running Kimberly did the most unexpected thing, she caught Saba right before he hit her face, the White Ranger was stunned. She stood in awe. Kimberly had just caught Saba and because of his flying the talking sword was going 20 miles an hour and Kimberly still caught it! This wasn't impressive, the White Ranger thought, this was impossible!

"What? You scared?"Kimberly asked the White Ranger with a smirk.

"Frankly... yes!" the White Ranger replied, trembling.

"Ha! You should be!" Kimberly said with a grin! the White Ranger was terrified! She had never felt fear like this. Was this the day that she was going to die?!

"I'm not going to kill you." Kimberly said.

"You aren't"? the White Ranger asked, still paralyzed by fear

"No, killing a fellow Ranger would be wrong". Kimberly said staring at the White Ranger.

"I'm not a fellow Ranger I'm just a member of the Council of the Chamber of light". the White Ranger replied, staring at the floor.

"You're a good fighter, you obviously have feelings, and you're wearing the suit, seem like a ranger to me". Kimberly said smiling.

"Thanks" the White Ranger said grinning behind her helmet.

"No problem. I only spoke the truth." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly Hart, you have passed the test."The White Ranger announced as placing the White Tiger power coin into Kimberly's hand.

"Wait, what?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"You passed the test." The White Ranger repeated.

"But I didn't you know kill you." Kimberly pointed out.

"No, you didn't but the perfect White Ranger is skilled and agile and yet also compassionate even to her enemies and by sparing my life you prove that you are the perfect candidate to be the next white tiger ranger." The woman in the White Ranger suit explained.

"But Zordon told us that only Tommy could have these powers." Kimberly stated, confused.

"Zordon is wise, but not all knowing. Saba will meet you when you awaken." she informed Kimberly.

"I already know Saba" Kimberly replied.

"Saba changes depending on your personality". She responded.

"Then why on Earth did Tommy's Saba have a British Butler Vibe going on, because last time I checked Tommy isn't British, no is he a butler." Kimberly said.

"I really don't know. Must have been a mistake." the woman replied.

"Ok." said Kimberly.

"Until we meet again."

 **A/N I am so sorry that it took this long for the next chapter come out. I'm being completely honest, I was lazy and I just didn't do anything so I'm sorry and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, again I'm sorry for taking so long.**


	6. White Within chapter 5

Kimberly awoke to a crash she looked over to her wall and saw laser marks all over the wall she looked over to the floating sword and glared

"Really Saba that was one of my favorite walls now I got to cover it up with posters or something so no one knows that there's a bunch of lasers on it!" Kimberly screamed in annoyance.

Saba looked down in shame as Kimberly screamed at him

"Aww you're so cute when you feel guilty don't worry I'm not actually mad at you just don't do it again." Kimberly said in a Stern voice

"Yeah ok," Saba said calmly.

"oh my gosh you sound exactly like Stitch that's adorable!" Kimberly said with excitement.

"I get it, I'm cute, I'm cute! Could you please stop squealing??" Saba asked, slightly irritated.

"Ok, ok, fine," Kimberly relented calmly.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar rose up from the earth, followed by an enormous earthquake. Out of nowhere, a bright white light appeared, transporting Kimberly to the command center.

Tommy's POV:

Tommy looked up and saw Kimberly falling from the ceiling of the command center as if it was her first time teleporting Tommy caught her Bridal style easily.

"Having trouble, Beautiful? Or are you just falling for me?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tommy. Now put me down."

"I dunno, I think I like this," Tommy teased.

"While normally I would agree with you, Handsome, I think we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Unfortunately, Kimberly is correct," Zordon interjected solemnly.

"What're we up against Zordon?" Justin asked.

"This monster is unlike any you've encountered before. He has the power to control the earth itself. His name... Leviathan..."

Flashback:

Zordon fought tirelessly. He struggled to block the attacks of Leviathan, but he wouldn't last long, Leviathan's attacks only got faster, as Zordon grew tired and weak. Leviathan threw an attack so strong and fast that Zordon didn't have time to block it. He fell to the ground as a hammer connected with his chest. Leviathan pulled his sword from its sheath. This was it for Zordon...

Suddenly, Divatox came up behind Leviathan, and clamped a collar around his neck, then she pushed a button, electrocuting him with such a high voltage that he collapsed in pain.

"Now you owe me, Zordon," Divatox announced with a smirk.

"Not on your life, pirate." Zordon hissed in response, using the last of his power to blast Divatox and her new slave into space.

END FLASHBACK

Tommy's voice broke through Zordon's thoughts. "We can beat him! If we work together, we can, just like always!"

"You're right Tommy," Justin replied confidently.

"Plus Kimberly intersected. "You got a little bit of help"Kimberly stated happily as she showed off her power coin.

"Kimberly is that the white power coin?!" Zordon replied in shock

" yep". Kimberly said happily

" aww Kim if you missed the white you could have just said so" Tommy said with a smirk

Then Saba appeared out of nowhere and said "did I mention I can turn into a baby white tiger obviously eventually I will grow up but if you need me to be close to you I could just be in white tiger form so people will think I am your pet turning into a baby white tiger".

"Oh my gosh that is so cute but you couldn't have mentioned that before I had the longest time thinking how I was going to carry you with me?" Kim said in annoyance.

"sorry." replied an embarrassed Saba

" well let's go mow down this monster like we always do" said Tommy.

Right. yelled the others


End file.
